Certain credit card rewards programs enable members to earn rewards of some form that accumulate at a percentage of the amount spent using their credit cards. For example, a consumer may earn 1% cashback on all retail purchases made using a credit card affiliated with that credit card rewards program. In another example, a consumer may earn points on retail purchases made using a credit card affiliated with that credit card rewards program. In this example, once a certain threshold of points is reached, the points can be redeemed for a free plane ticket or other goods. While such credit card rewards programs are popular with consumers, the rewards provided to a consumer are proportional to the amount that the consumer spends.